


Coincidence

by Amy_Lei



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_Lei/pseuds/Amy_Lei
Summary: 当巧合如多米诺骨牌倾倒般接连降临时，亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利摊牌了。





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> 克鲁利x亚茨拉斐尔（前后有意义）  
> 因为剧与书翻译不同，本文翻译参照实体书  
> 时间线在原著小说结束后  
> 设定依据原著小说版，部分增添细节依据剧版
> 
>  
> 
> 警告：  
> 这是一次对原著写作风格的拙劣模仿，也算是我的一种观摩学习  
> 如有不适，那一定是因为我火候不到家  
> 亚茨原为无性别，因为文中发生的一些事变为了男性  
> Ooc和bug都是不爱修文的我的错

 

 

 

 

当你评价某个人“看起来像个基佬”，这句话通常包含了两个含义：一，这个人是男的；二，这个人不是基佬。如果我们真的要对谁评头论足，那一定要做足功课。至少基本的语言逻辑不能出错，你可不能说出“一只青蛙应该呆在沙漠里”这种荒诞不经的话。

 

青蛙怎么能待在沙漠呢？这是最基本的常识。而常识就像一栋房子的基础，缺了基础房子迟早会垮。

 

人人都说亚茨拉斐尔长的比纯正英国基佬还基佬。然而亚茨拉斐尔总会说：天使是无性的，基佬这个词并不适用在天使身上。所以从理论——或者逻辑上——亚茨拉斐尔不可能是个基佬。

 

但你知道，上帝总喜欢在玩游戏的时候藏一点小彩蛋。嘿，连恶魔都能输给人类智者——是的我就是在说梅菲斯特——为什么天使不会输给爱情？

 

只需要一些小小的巧合，在一个合适的时机由其中一个巧合引发，这些等待了几千年的多米诺骨牌将会欢呼着一个接一个拖着前面家伙倒下。所有巧合如同火山爆发：炽热的岩浆从山口迸出，星火从天而降，将大地、生物——和亚茨拉斐尔那颗心——烧的通红。

 

当然，你会说：天使没有心，它们只是一堆光团。但是亚茨拉斐尔有心，这毋庸置疑。这颗心是亚茨拉斐尔与一只恶魔相处六千年后自己偷偷长出来的，上帝保证祂没干这事。

 

这只是无数偶然中的必然。

 

要明白这颗心是如何长出来的，我们需要了解亚茨拉斐尔和克鲁利这六千年中的几件小得不能再小的事。它们看起来没什么联系——也确实没联系，它们可相差几千年！

 

可谁知道未来如何？毕竟六千年里也就出了一个艾格尼丝·风子。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

纵观人类的历史，堪称一部花样打脸史。在某个时候人们吹捧宗教，在某个时候人们宣扬人性；在某个时候人们追求繁复，在某个时候人们欣赏简约；在某个时候人们排斥异端，在某个时候人们推崇独特。

 

公元前371年的底比斯人无法理解十九世纪的英国为何禁止同性恋，十九世纪的英国自然也无法理解底比斯军的强大。彼时的底比斯（甚至全希腊）盛行同性恋，底比斯军的领导者伊巴密浓达更坚信同性之间的爱才是最强有力的纽带。

 

对天使亚茨拉斐尔来说，男与女、男与男、女与女都没有什么区别。爱情就是爱情，和性别无关。他这种豁达的观念得益于整整四千年的无性别身体。亚茨拉斐尔也知道，只要他想，他就能拥有某一种性别。

 

只要他想、只要他爱上谁。但谁都不合适。人是万万不可能的，亚茨拉斐尔看人就像看自己的孩子。对自己子女出手的都是人渣。天使也不可能，他们和自己不太合得来。

 

那恶魔呢？

 

亚茨拉斐尔坐在底比斯的一间小酒馆里，打了个寒颤。他怎么突然想到恶魔？堕落的天使、撒旦的爪牙、以及别的什么。那些家伙嘴里吐不出一个好词儿，满口谎言。虽然这么说克鲁利和他的同族不太好，但天使和恶魔的关系就像水和火。不可调和的矛盾，就是那么回事儿。

 

底比斯和亚茨拉斐尔之前待过的地方不太一样，这里的人更加开放、包容。他在街上不过走了几十步，就有大概十多对同性情侣手拉手从他身旁经过。亚茨拉斐尔能闻得到空气里漂浮的丝丝甜味，那就是恋爱的味道。

 

此前他一直以为男性和女性结合是天经地义，再无别的选择。但底比斯的人有另一套说辞。亚茨拉斐尔精于求教，总是虚心学习他所不知道的东西。人类有关思想的方面比天使领先太多，至少他们的创造力就能甩天使一大截。

 

亚茨拉斐尔逐渐发现无论异性还是同性，只要真心相爱，恋爱的味道并无区别。它们都是爱情。在亚茨拉斐尔尚未察觉之时，这位天使已经逐渐拥有了极其前卫的“恋爱观”。而这恋爱观会在往后的两千年里逐渐发酵，直到亚茨拉斐尔爱上陪伴了他六千年的恶魔克鲁利。

 

当然，现在一切尚未发生。一对同性恋人在亚茨拉斐尔身旁坐下，亲密交谈。亚茨拉斐尔发誓他不是故意偷看，但那对恋人散发出的气味太美味，天使不自觉地朝身旁偷瞄。恋人的眼睛都只盯着对方，全然不在意有一个权天使正在观察他们。

 

什么是爱情？这样的就是爱情？未经情事的天使如此想。他回忆起底比斯人如何解释爱情：“当你想和谁一直走下去、哪怕世界末日都不能分开你们，那就是爱情。”但他实在太缺乏经验，身为一名远离族群天使他也没什么长久的朋友。

 

他一直都是孤单一人——除了一条烦人的蛇、一个和他同样长命的恶魔。

 

“亚茨拉斐尔？你怎么在这？”

 

他竟然还出现了幻听，听见了克鲁利的声音。

 

“嘿，你在发什么呆？”

 

一只冰冷的手搭上亚茨拉斐尔的肩膀。他扭头望去，恶魔逆着光站在他面前，脸上挂着一贯的邪笑。

 

如果必须要选择一个爱的对象，绝不能是一个恶魔。亚茨拉斐尔心想。哪怕再相处两千年......

 

“亚茨？”

 

哪怕再......

 

“喂喂？”

 

那根手指攀上了天使的脸颊。

 

也许......

 

亚茨拉斐尔打断了思绪，回了句：“在！”管他呢，他有的是时间去验证。天使心想。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

克鲁利是恶魔，亚茨拉斐尔是天使。克鲁利是“男性”，亚茨拉斐尔则是“无性别”。

 

这本是一件板上定钉的事。但亚茨拉斐尔是个状况百出的天使，从随意把炎剑送人就可以看出他——它——特别容易受人类感情影响。如今他在人界待了六千年，又刚经历过半路夭折的末日之战。他看清了天堂和地狱的本质，越发觉得自己又被排除在外。

 

但这些都不足以解释发生在亚茨拉斐尔身上的异象。如果要我用直白一点的话说，那就是：亚茨拉斐尔从“无性别”变成了“男性”。而曾经看了天使六千年无性别光裸身体的恶魔克鲁利看见那两腿间玩意儿的第一反应是捏爆了手里的啤酒瓶。

 

“我的衣服！它们突然、为什么会消失！”光着身子的天使连忙伸展藏在体内的翅膀，白色的羽毛将他的重要部位遮了个七七八八。他就像传说里的鸟人，满脸窘迫地缩在格子沙发上。索性书店已经打烊，除了克鲁利没人看到他的窘境——操，除了他妈的一个恶魔。

 

“你..你妈的....不是天使吗！”克鲁利瞪大蛇瞳。

 

“重点不是这个，克鲁利！是我的衣服！我保养了一百年的衣服！它们可是无价之宝！”亚茨拉斐尔争论道。

 

“重点就是这个！见鬼！你可以随便搞个什么奇迹把衣服变回来！”克鲁利转头捂住了眼睛。太令人难受了，亚茨拉斐尔竟然变成了一个“设备齐全”的男性。在人界待太久，亚茨拉斐尔总是避免使用自己的能力，他和克鲁利一样厌恶写报告。

 

“克鲁利......我变不回来。”

 

“我怎么知道你为什么变不回无性别！”

 

“不、我是说衣服。”亚茨拉斐尔哭丧着脸，从没这么沮丧过，“衣服变不回来，有什么东西阻拦我让它们回来。”

 

恶魔脸色一变。就在刚才，他突然想起两件至关重要的事。

 

一，天使并非只能是无性别，但如果一名天使拥有了性别，只有一种可能——它有了成为他/她的欲望。通俗的说，这个天使爱上了谁。

 

二，亚茨拉斐尔的衣服是他给搞没的。准确的说，是一百年前的他搞没的。

 

啪嗒一声。克鲁利一百年前放的第一张多米诺骨牌倒了，紧随其后的是两千年前亚茨拉斐尔自己放的第二张。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

1900是一个很特别的数字。不仅因为它是个整百数（人类总是特别亲睐这类数字）更因为在1900年发生了许多事：战争、殖民、贸易......但威廉姆斯·怀特和这些词里的哪一个都不搭。他是个兢兢业业的裁缝：兢兢业业经营一家高档定制礼服店；兢兢业业为客人测量身体尺寸；兢兢业业制作一件又一件贴身和优雅兼具的绅士衣装。

 

威廉姆斯是个诚恳的基督教徒。他每周日都会关店休息，吃饭前会祷告，睡前也会跪在床前祷告。虔诚既是许多人共有的品质，却又时常被人所抛弃。但威廉姆斯习惯对诱惑说不，在他心中上帝比他老娘们儿可要重要得多得多。在过去，一个虔诚的基督教徒会得到一句称赞、邻里的信任、一片圣餐......在现在你只会得到一句淡淡的“蠢货”——又或者一个长相几十年如一日的老熟客。

 

威廉姆斯是整个伦敦东区手艺最好的裁缝。他助人为乐。善良正直，哪怕有个一丝不挂的妓女推门而入他也会面带微笑不带任何色情意味地询问：“下午好，女士，请问我能帮您做什么吗？”恶魔早已放弃这个一根筋的家伙，纷纷跑去别的区赚取工资。威廉姆斯很自然地归了“另一边”。

 

今天是个晴朗的周六。晴朗在伦敦可是个稀罕词，工业革命给日不落帝国带来的东西可不止源源不断的财富与权力。威廉姆斯眨了眨有些酸痛的眼睛，将眼镜取下放在一边。他用手指捏了捏鼻梁，看起来有些疲惫。但威廉姆斯热爱这份工作：吃饱喝足，生活安定。

 

“叮铃——”门铃响了。

 

“下午好......啊，亚茨拉斐尔先生！”威廉姆斯说道。

 

“下午好，威尔。”一名身着得体服装的英国男人进了屋。他将帽子放在店门旁的衣帽架上，露出一头浅金色的头发。他在长相上和伦敦那些绅士并无太大差别，但那双眼睛仿佛藏了一整个星空，闪耀着未知智慧的光芒。

 

亚茨拉斐尔摸了摸衣领，开心笑道：“今天可真是个好天气。”

 

“是个好天气。”威廉姆斯重复了一遍亚茨拉斐尔的话，仿佛那是句警世箴言。

 

也许威廉姆斯的虔诚让他获得了一些敏锐直觉——比如面前这位客人是一位权天使。但亚茨拉斐尔和其他天使并不一样，在他的同类看来亚茨拉斐尔甚至有些“怪”。“他在人界待得太久啦！”那些天使总是这么评价亚茨拉斐尔。

 

“亚茨拉菲尔先生，您的衣服在这。”威廉姆斯从柜子里拿出一个包装精致的礼盒。他皱起眉头，满怀歉意地说：“真是非常抱歉。运送布料的货船在来的路上耽误了一些时间，您预订的另一套可能得一周后才能做好。”

 

“啊，没事。我时间多....咳，我是说，我可以等的。”亚茨拉斐尔差点说漏了嘴，他可不想吓坏这个可怜家伙。他挺喜欢威廉姆斯：踏实、善良、以及最重要的——他并不害怕有时候会跑来搅局的克鲁利。

 

克鲁利，克鲁利——一条诱惑了亚当的祸蛇、一个自甘堕落的恶魔、一位值得结交的“协议”对象。亚茨拉斐尔在脑子里想了许久，也没敢把“朋友”这两个字按在恶魔脸上。天使怎么能和恶魔做朋友呢？他们仅仅是合作关系，两个处了六千年决定放下屠刀握手言和的超自然灵体。

 

无非俩互帮互助混吃等死的老油条。

 

亚茨拉斐尔赶紧将那条老不死的蛇从脑子里赶出去，对威廉姆斯露出一个安慰性质的笑容。天使将礼盒夹在腋下，对裁缝道别后走出了小店。那扇老玻璃门像个行将就木的老头子，从九十度缓缓转回：七十六度、五十三度、二十七度、十三——它停在十三度，一个不祥的数字。

 

一个一身黑的男人撑开门，如同一条蛇挤进店里。他带着一副奇特的眼镜，镜片涂成全黑，令威廉姆斯好奇这副眼镜存在的意义。它更像是在遮掩什么，而不是展现什么。此人正是亚茨拉斐尔相处了六千年——准确的说是5904年——的另一个混吃等死的老油条，恶魔克鲁利。

 

“嘿，那家伙的裁缝是你吗？”克鲁利走过来问道。他走路的姿势十分奇特，和绅士完全不同，遣词也十分粗俗。威廉姆斯在心中默默将恶魔划入美国人的阵营，毕竟所有英国人都觉得“美国佬就是群满口粗话的俗人”。

 

“你说一个奇迹就能解决的事，他为什么费那么大劲儿？还要等上个十天半把月才能拿到成品——十天半把月！就算他有大把时间也不该浪费在这些东西上！”

 

克鲁利丝毫不在意威廉姆斯根本不认识他，他只是需要有个什么东西杵在这儿，条件不允许的话木头人也可以。但既然威廉姆斯在这，克鲁利不介意和他聊上几句。他是个好恶魔，从六千年前——好吧，5904年前——决定和那只送人炎剑的傻缺天使对话开始，他注定会是个自来熟话唠。

 

“我得说，虽然我不是真的想堕落。但有时候......”克鲁利将食指和拇指放在一起，只留了一毫米的缝隙，“哪怕我脑子里有只有一点儿恶魔和天使不对付的天性，我就很想来一个恶作剧。”恶魔如果不对天使恶作剧，那还算什么恶魔？

 

威廉姆斯虽然不认识他，却知道这个怪家伙是亚茨拉斐尔的好朋友。是的，好朋友。他们看起来关系很不错，熟得像是一起过了一辈子.....？威廉姆斯尽量不让自己往那方面想，那可是犯法的！亚茨拉斐尔先生是个好人，绝不会是鸡奸犯。

 

“先生，如果您需要预定衣服，请告诉我身体尺寸和需要的样式。”他迅速进入裁缝店老板的角色。

 

克鲁利撅起嘴，摇摇头，他说：“喏，我可不是那蠢翅膀。我刚才已经说了，我来这是要弄一个恶作剧。一个一百年后才会触发的恶作剧：衣服会消失、字面意义的消失——无影无踪，天使都找不回来。为什么我会说这么详细？”他伸手在威廉姆斯面前一晃，“因为你将不记得这几分钟内发生的事，那我说了也没事。”

 

恶魔看了眼呆滞的人类，伸了个懒腰：“唉，看来我得去找他喝上一杯。刚睡了一个世纪，脑子还有点不清醒。”他似乎是念了一段咒语，又似乎没念。但威廉姆斯的心中已然有了一个“神秘任务”。未来的一周内他将继续制作亚茨拉斐尔的那套衣服。而威廉姆斯会在他自己都尚未察觉的时候在衣服里缝入几个特定的符号。

 

威廉姆斯不会明白这些符号的含义，他也不会注意到它们。事实上没有哪个人类会注意到这些符号，亚茨拉斐尔更不可能。它们是克鲁利的东西。要不是无人能懂，克鲁利还想去申请个专利。人们都这么做：获得宝物，然后将它们私人化。

 

这些符号会在一百年后的某一天生效。真可惜女巫艾格尼斯·风子没预见这一幕和一百年后那一幕。否则她准会在关于自己的死亡的那句预言里写上：因为预见荒诞的未来而笑岔气而死。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“克鲁利，你不能这么直白地说出来。”亚茨拉斐尔捧着茶说。他换了一套衣服——再三确认没被恶魔动过手脚——又回复成一位古书商。

 

“为什么不？”克鲁利没再待在属于他的位子上。他已经走到亚茨拉斐尔的面前，将他手里的茶杯抽走放在桌上。恶魔的手是冷的，克鲁利的手却有些温。那只手勾着天使的下巴，如同毒蛇吐着信子舔上肌肤。

 

“六千年！这六千年里我们都只有彼此，你爱上我不是一件很正常的事吗？”克鲁利说道。

 

“但天使和恶魔不能在一起！”亚茨拉斐尔义正言辞。

 

“你怎么这么......”

 

“那样我们的报告要交给谁？”

 

“......哈？”

 

亚茨拉斐尔的思维模式只比亚当·扬正常那么一点儿。克鲁利突然一把抓住亚茨拉斐尔的衣领，低头吻上天使的嘴唇。现在火与水贴在一起，升起一阵白雾，遮住了亚茨拉斐尔脑子里名为“理智”的东西。

 

六千年的时光，哪怕一颗石头也能看出花来，更何况克鲁利比其他恶魔可爱太多。可爱，亚茨拉斐尔红了脸，以至于没抵挡住克鲁利探入口腔的灵活舌头。他没试过接吻，空有理论知识却毫无实践经验。他没打算让克鲁利知道自己变成男性的事，这等于把“我亚茨拉斐尔喜欢你克鲁利”这句话明晃晃标在头顶。

 

克鲁利完全有那个自信亚茨拉斐尔要爱也只会爱上他，亚茨拉斐尔也完全相信他只可能爱上克鲁利。这实在是一件不知是喜是悲的事。他和克鲁利已经绑死在一起，直到天荒地老——而天荒地老也不知何时到来，鉴于上次末日已经被他们和几个小屁孩给阻止了。

 

亚茨拉斐尔紧张地忘了呼吸。克鲁利只能在这可怜的家伙憋晕过去前放开他。恶魔舔了舔嘴唇，一脸意犹未尽。“感觉如何？”他眨了眨蛇瞳，问道。天使有些茫然地摸摸濡湿的嘴唇，突然反应过来自己被一个恶魔吻了的事实。

 

“有、有点奇怪......”亚茨拉斐尔慢吞吞地说，“但是好像.......不太坏。”他小声嘟囔。克鲁利没有放过这句话，他得以地扬起下巴，说道：“承认吧，亚茨拉斐尔，你就是爱上我了，还爱到变换了性别。”

 

“我不是....我只是......”

 

“你只是想和我做爱。”

 

天使如同一只惊弓之鸟，露出受惊的神情。他被克鲁利说中了心事。上帝啊！他本来想一直瞒着这事，尽管他也清楚瞒不了多久。克鲁利见过他无性别的身体，根本不会避讳他换衣服之类的场合。

 

“我还比较好奇......”恶魔拉长音调。

 

“好奇什么？”亚茨拉斐尔咽了下口水。克鲁利离得太近了，他几乎整个身子重心都放在膝盖上，而那两只膝盖紧贴亚茨拉斐尔的大腿外侧枕在沙发上。

 

“为什么是男性而不是女性？”

 

亚茨拉斐尔噎住。他知道自己逃不过克鲁利的层层逼问，恶魔总是比天使更精通审讯。他支吾道：“我、我去过底比斯，公元前三四百年的时候......那时候你也在......”

 

克鲁利是个聪明的恶魔。他停顿半秒，突然爆发出骇人大笑：“亚茨拉斐尔，你这蠢天使！”他嘴上这么说，其实心里开心得不得了。但他是个恶魔，恶魔就是口是心非的代名词。“那帮同性恋宣称同性之间的爱最纯洁最坚韧，于是你就下意识选择了和我同一性别？”

 

亚茨拉斐尔张张嘴，想了半天还是啥都没说出来。操，克鲁利是对的。他还真就这么想的。既然做就要做到最好，天使可都是完美主义者。

 

“你、你不觉得奇怪吗，一个天使喜欢上你？”亚茨拉斐尔试探道。

 

“什么？当然不！”克鲁利凑近了，那双金黄的蛇瞳死死盯着亚茨拉斐尔，仿佛他是即将被蛇吞入腹中的猎物。“你只是因为担心我就给了我圣水，还和我一起拯救世界——好吧这条不算在私人因素里——我们做了彼此六千年的陪伴者。为什么我会觉得奇怪？”

 

“因为恶魔不会.....”

 

“不，恶魔会。”克鲁利咧牙一笑，“六千年，连石头都能被打动。更何况你和别的天使可不一样，亚茨拉斐尔。你是个天真的、蠢毙了的、单纯的、死脑筋的......”

 

亚茨拉斐尔头低得都快缩进胸口。

 

“——肯在六千年前帮我遮雨，肯在六千年后听我念叨的唯一一个天使。”克鲁利笑得张扬，连书房都跟着他的情绪抖了一抖。

 

“我当然也会爱上你，你这蠢天使！”

 

“哦，我就知道......”亚茨拉斐尔突然忘记了如何说话。

 

当然，天使不会忘记如何说话。他们是上帝的左右手，生来就掌握无数知识。但上帝没有给天使创造心，自然也没有教他们如何应对各种情感的冲击。诧异、震惊、喜悦......它们如滔天巨浪将亚茨拉斐尔打得人仰马翻，找不着南北。

 

在克鲁利说出这句话时，亚茨拉斐尔的胸口如火焰灼烧般又痛又痒。

 

一颗心长了出来。

 

克鲁利知道亚茨拉斐尔长了颗心，亚茨拉斐尔知道克鲁利知道了他长了颗心出来。

 

“我、我们下面要....做什么？”天使小声询问。

 

克鲁利打了个响指。书房里所有灯光应声而灭。在亚茨拉斐尔眼中世界只剩下黑暗——以及克鲁利那双漂亮得过分的金瞳。恶魔开口说话了，他要蛊惑天使了——

 

“接下来我们要做爱。”

 

 

**END**


End file.
